


Principles of Magic

by auntylala



Series: Principles of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: Ianto has a secret (it's not a half converted cyberwoman in the basement) and Jack wants to know what it is. Finding out about a world of wizards Jack knows life is about to get much more interesting as he begins to unwrap the puzzle of Ianto Jones. This is a mostly fluffy AU crossover with TW and Harry Potter I'm borrowing - I own nothing.  As a crossover the focus is on Torchwood rather than Harry Potter.  Un-beta'd and posted on fanfiction.net also.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story is an AU inspired in part from an emailed conversation with Wrose (from fanfiction.net) who pointed me towards a Harry Potter/Torchwood cross over. 
> 
> This is an AU/not strictly cannon compliant work where I'm playing with the idea that Ianto's secret isn't his half converted cyber girlfriend in the basement but that he is in fact a Wizard. 
> 
> This one will start before Small Worlds and will end before Countrycide skipping the whole cyberwoman thing. I do reference cannon character death however that is off screen (as it were).

Jack always thought he liked a good puzzle, that he was pretty good at working everything out. Until meeting, and subsequently hiring, Ianto Jones. The more he tired to find out about the unobtrusive young man with his dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes, the less he knew. What Jack did know was the following; Ianto Jones looked good in a suit. He was Welsh and had the beautiful vowels to prove it. He made seductively good coffee and was the only one who had ever been able to get the coffee machine working. Given how long he himself had been on the Torchwood payroll Jack knew he was qualified to make that statement and not be talking bollocks. He also had his theories about the coffee machine but that was a puzzle for another day. And he knew Ianto had worked for Torchwood One in London, before The Fall.

Everything beyond that was a blurry footnote written in sand. Oh he'd looked into the man who was born Ianto Jones in August of 1983, finding practically nothing. Everything after Ianto had turned eleven screamed of fabrication. It was very good but Jack knew it was still all, or in part, fake. He'd been too good a conman not to recognize the lies before him. There was no shoplifting as a lippy teen and Ianto was anything but someone who got average grades in school. Not that Jack or even Tosh had been able to find out what school he'd really gone to. It was like he stopped existing in July 1994 until he joined Torchwood in London a little over two years ago. And in true secret sneaky fashion, had been busy making himself both invisible, and indispensable. All of which added up to a puzzle that Jack was determined to get to the bottom of.

Now Jack found himself watching his archivist slash admin slash some sort of coffee god as he hugged a willowy blonde. Whom he'd been speaking animatedly with for the last few minutes. She had long almost silver hair and bare feet wearing a dress that looked like a thousand scraps of blue and green shaded fabrics all melting together to fall around her like water. And what looked like a necklace of tiny vegetables around her neck. Jack knew he was being petulant as he wondered just what this woman's relationship was with his Ianto. Knowing he was jealous didn't lesson the realization. Ianto, however much he flirted back never gave anything away. There was nothing. The man could be gay, straight or even a eunuch, and he'd never once let on. This was the puzzle that was Ianto Jones.

Turning Ianto saw Jack and unconsciously straightened his tie before striding across the Plass. 'Sir?'

'Girlfriend? Ianto.'

He laughed. 'Ah no. School chum actually.' He shook his head at the idea. 'We were in the same house. She sort of took me under her wing and made what could have been a very difficult time just a little bit easier for me.'

Jack grinned. That was an entire sentence of actual back story, possibly even two. 'She popped by to visit?'

'No, she's here with a team tracking and tagging the Welsh green dragon. Trying to study them in their natural habitat, you know what these conservationists are like. She needed to pick up some supplies and we bumped into each other.'

Jack watched, speechless as Ianto proceeded to smile a little half smile before heading into the Tourist Office that housed the entrance to their underground base.

Turning in the door Ianto inclined his head. 'Coming Sir? Unit will be calling soon.'

Deciding composure was overrated Jack hustled after him. 'Dragons?'

'Yes. Coffee?'

'Oh, thank you.' Jack nodded, watching as Ianto reached under the counter to hit the button for the secret lift.

\----------------------------

It had been a long day as he looked up from a coffee stained copy of Owen's latest alien autopsy. Jack smiled as Ianto walked into his office with two cups on his silver tray. It was the last cup for the day, baring the end of the world, and Jack always liked it when Ianto would linger a while.

'Your coffee Sir.' Setting Jack's cup down he waited.

'You will stay, wont you.'

'Is this so you can ask me about Luna?'

'I will admit to some curiosity.'

'You know what they say about that.'

'But I'm not a cat.'

'You seem to have the lives of one.' Ianto settled into an empty seat and reached for his coffee.

'So, dragons?'

'Yep. The Welsh green is quite spectacular and I'm not just saying that out of a sense of Welsh pride. They aren't known for making good pets but would be a sight easier to manage than the Norwegian Ridgeback or the Horntail.'

'You've seen some then, dragons I mean.'

Ianto nodded.

'Dragons don't exist.'

'Neither do aliens.'

'Well I know they exist.' Not adding that by dint of not being born on Earth, he himself could be considered an alien, technically.

'Why can't dragons?'

'Well.' Jack blustered. 'No one has seen one.'

Ianto snorted. 'We cover up the presence of aliens on a daily basis, it's what we do. And you are surprised that no one has seen a dragon?'

'When you put it like that.' Jack pouted. 'So what other mythical beasts do these dragon wranglers deal with?'

'I couldn't say.' Ianto rose to his feet. 'Care of Magical Creatures was never really my thing.' He collected the now empty coffee cups. 'Will there be anything else Sir?'

'No Ianto, thank you, you can go.' Jack looked at the never ending pile of paperwork on his desk and felt a headache coming on. First he felt jealous over some strange woman Ianto hugged and now his archivist was winding him up about dragons of all things. He needed some fresh air and could feel the roof of the Millennium Centre calling to him. Grabbing his trademark RAF greatcoat he stepped out of his office in time to catch Ianto vanishing out the cog door with a waved good night. With a lighter step Jack headed for his thinking spot up in the clouds.

\----------------------------

Waking from memories masquerading as dreams Jack wondered what sort of day he was going to have when he saw an envelope on his desk. Finding Ianto in the Hub this early was a pleasant surprise. Bad dreams forgotten Jack settled in to the never ending paperwork running an organization like Torchwood generated. Envelope set aside to open later. Recognizing the handwriting he knew what it contained and he didn't want to rush the opening of it's whispered promises.

Deciding it was later Jack grinned at Ianto. 'Grab your coat, you are coming with us.' Indicating Gwen with an incline of his head.

'Where are we going Sir?'

Jack handed him a flyer. 'What do you know about fairies?'

'I could check my books but from memory they are flighty little buggers. Have a habit of moving things. Come to think of it, that could be brownies.'

Jack found the puzzle growing. 'You believe in fairies?'

'Not the Disney version no. I've got a more Hans Christian Anderson view, the original stories mind.' Ianto pulled his coat on. 'Wait, you believe in fairies but not dragons.'

'Like I said. I've never seen a dragon.'

Ianto was about to respond when Gwen spun around at the sound of footsteps.

'There you are, I'm ready to, oh.' Her face fell. 'Ianto, I didn't know you were coming with us.'

Jack nodded. 'Ianto studied mystical creatures at school which makes him my expert in the lecture we're going to.'

'Hang on, we're going to a lecture?'

'Yes.' Jack stepped onto the invisible lift. 'Come on.'

Gwen looked at Ianto. 'Mystical creatures?'

'Actually the class was the Care of Magical Creatures. Compulsory for all third years.'

She snorted. 'Oh you are a laugh.'

\----------------------------

Arriving at "Fairies, Fact or Fiction", they slid into the back row, Gwen giving Ianto a look when Jack waved her down so the archivist could sit next to him. When Jack had said they were going somewhere he hadn't mentioned he was bringing a third wheel. Nor had the topic of a boring lecture on fairies come up. And then at the end of it all they had to go and make nice with the old woman while Jack looked though her slides once more and whispered with Ianto.

Looking at the images Ianto turned to Jack. 'Well they aren't dragons Sir.'

Jack nodded before turning to Estelle. 'Do you have any more pictures?' The bad feeling that had woken him wasn't getting any better.

Once at Estelle's house Ianto found himself petting the cat while Gwen, doubting Jack at every turn was busy trying to pry information from Estelle. He wondered Jack had brought her and what her game was as she needled at the older woman about Jack's father. He got the feeling that Gwen was the sort of person who had made life very difficult for children she had gone to school with.

He kept trying to recall what else he might know about different types of fairy but they were inherently neutral for all they assumed the role of prankster in the magical world. And as such were not well studied like dragons and were one of those creatures, like the Cornish Pixie, that it was assumed most people were aware of so no class time of any merit was devoted to them at Hogwarts. They were usually a foot note in the multi choice section of third year exams. Not a small inconvenience for a muggle born wizard such as himself.

The advantage however, of buying a mostly furnished house from a retiring wizard, was the collection of books on all manner of subjects. Some rare even by wizarding standards. Along with his own carefully hoarded collection of books he'd built up over the last dozen years there was bound to be something on faries in his library. A moot point until he could disappear into the archives and apperate home to check.

\----------------------------

Back in the Hub Jack assembled the team to present the various pieces of evidence he'd complied on the creatures he called mara. He smiled as Ianto handed him a coffee and remained at his side.

Gwen scoffed. 'I wrote an essay on the Cottingly glass plate photographs, they admitted when they were old ladies that they were fake.'

Owen shook his head. 'Conan Doyle didn't think so, nor did Houdini.'

Jack interrupted Gwen before she could snap back with her well reasoned argument from an essay she'd earned a solid B for, because he'd checked, and looked to Ianto. 'Did you find what you were looking for in the archives?'

'Sort of.' Not mentioning where he continued. 'I found a reference to the Furibus Liberos, which translates to thieves of children. They take what they feel is their due but the child must choose to go with them. They often take one in each generation but with so many abandoned and missing children it's hard to say.'

Gwen turned to Jack. 'And you said they aren't alien.'

'Nope, like I said before, they are older, part of us, of our history from a time when people believed in magic and the unseen lands.'

'That's the stuff my gran told me as a kid.'

Tosh looked up from her PDA. 'All cultures have allegorical fables, or fairy tales if you prefer, to advise children to practice caution. My grandfather used to tell me Japanese ones as a child.'

'Yeah.' Gwen retorted. 'But everyone knows they are just stories.'

'Regardless, Tosh you'll need to work something to track weather patterns, we can't pick these things up with our equipment so we need some sort of warning system. Ianto, I need you to see what else you can find in the archives.'

'What about me?' Gwen batted her eyelashes towards him.

Jack was about to tell her to go home when the phone rang.

\----------------------------

Jack hesitated, standing on the doorstep of a terraced Victorian he debated just how he was going to knock on the door when it opened.

'Jack?'

'I'm sorry Ianto, maybe I shouldn't have come here.'

'Come in, and what's that?' Pointing to the black and white fur in his arms. 'Is that, a cat?'

'Crap, you aren't allergic are you?'

Shutting the door behind him he shook his head. 'No, come on, the kitchen is this way.'

Looking around Jack grinned. 'You have a very interesting home.'

Ianto considered the eclectic and old fashioned furnishings from a more muggle point of view. He'd just been lucky the previous owner had embraced technology, unlike many in the wizarding world, and had electricity put in. 'I brought it mostly furnished but come on, there should be a basket we can put Moses in around here somewhere. Then I think you need a hot drink.'

'I was at the Hub telling Gwen about Estelle and I remembered her cat.' Jack collapsed into an arm chair tucked in a corner set at an angle to the rest of the room. Moses clutched in his arms. 'I couldn't leave him there Ianto, I couldn't.'

Ianto assessed the scene before him as he set a basket by Jack and gently pried the cat from his hands. 'I'll put the kettle on and make us a cup of tea. Have you eaten?'

Jack shook his head, barely registering as Moses curled up in the basket and started purring.

'Right, tea first, then I'll fry something up for a late supper.'

Looking down Jack saw a box of tissues on a small table beside the chair and smiled at the cat. 'I think he likes it here.'

Turning the gas on Ianto smiled. 'Previous home owner had a few cats, so the place is used to them.'

'I didn't even ask if you wanted one, but I didn't think I could keep him at the Hub.'

'Jack, it's fine. I'm sure I've got something he can eat until I get to the store and I already have the basket.' He began rummaging though cupboards, pulling a few jars out along with a teapot.

Jack watched the elegant motion that was Ianto as the man warmed the pot and added a mix of dried plants before pouring the boiled water in. Teapot on the table Ianto turned back with mugs and poured them both a cup.

'No milk?'

'This is herbal Jack.'

He nodded, apparently that explained everything and he reached for the mug and held it for warmth. 'Thank you Ianto.'

'There's honey if it isn't sweet enough. I'll get some supper ready for us.' He pulled a frying pan out and set it on the stove before turning to his refrigerator. 'You okay with a bit of a fry up? I've got potatoes, bacon and eggs and I can do some toast.'

'You don't have to do this Ianto.' Jack sipped his tea and let the warmth fill his soul.

'Yeah, I do.'

The cat purred at his feet as he reached down and scratched behind his ears while they both watched Ianto cook. He felt warmth slowly pushing out the coldness in his heart as he and Moses settled into Ianto's kitchen. There was a fire he hadn't noticed before and the whole room was clean and inviting. It was about as far away from what he'd expected of Ianto's home yet in socks and slacks with his dress shirt still neatly tucked in the man looked relaxed and in his element. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and he wasn't sure where the apron had come from but he was beyond asking questions. He had, after all, turned up unannounced and dumped a cat on the man. A man he found himself even more attracted to than he thought possible. He was already sporting a raging hard on for him at the best of times. Seeing him so domesticated, feeling so cared for, it was feeding into a previously undiscovered kink. He hadn't even been this domestic with Lucia and they had had a child together.

Checking on Jack's mug of tea Ianto set two plates on the table and returned with toast and butter. 'Come on, to the table with you.'

Jack complied, watching as a plate of raw meat was set down for the cat and hands washed Ianto was settling into a chair at the table.

'Help yourself to toast Jack and there's more tea in the pot.'

'Always taking care of me aren't you, Ianto Jones.'

Ianto shrugged. 'After this I'll see about making up the spare room for you.'

'You inviting me to stay?'

'I don't think you should go back to the Hub alone Sir, and I'm not sleeping on the couch under the Torchwood sign.'

'You don't have to do this.'

'I know.' Ianto pointed to the plate with his knife. 'Now eat.'

Finishing his third cup of Ianto's tea Jack set the mug down and looked at him. 'That wasn't Darjeeling was it.'

'Oh, it was a blend of, my. Grans.' He turned, catching movement out the corner of his eye. 'Bathroom is just down the hall and on the left, I'll just go see to the spare room.' Leaving Jack in the kitchen as he stepped into the hallway. Calling out he kept his voice soft. 'Barnabus?'

'Is Master's guest staying? I made the spare room up.'

'Yes, and we have a cat now, Moses.' He watched as the house elf's eyes lit up.

'Master has a cat.'

'Yes, perhaps it would be best if Olwyn doesn't eat him.'

'The owl prefers mice Master.'

'I know.' He suppressed the urge to groan and just hoped his owl wasn't going to start competing with the cat in the stakes of who could bring him the biggest mouse. 'Moses was a domestic pet and thank you for staying out of my guest's way. He doesn't know.'

'Master is a kind wizard. I will ensure we have food for the domestic cat and stay unseen while Master has a guest.'

'Thank you, I brought you some more tea cakes since you seem to like them.' He watched as the elf looked like he was going to burst into tears at such a tiny kindness before vanishing.

Jack stuck his head into the hallway. 'Ianto? There seems to be an owl tapping at your window.'

'Please tell me he wasn't carrying a mouse.'

'What?'

Ianto stepped back into the kitchen and opened the window, thankful there was no dead creature clasped in the birds talons as the barn owl hopped inside and flew to the top of the refrigerator. 'I best put him back in his roost. I'll show you the guest room if you like.'

'You have an owl?'

'Yes, the parcels I get are too large for a pigeon to carry so I needed a more robust bird.' He held his arm out to the owl and petted his feathers. 'If you will follow me?'

Jack took in the layout of the house, the ground floor consisted of the kitchen, utility room and a bathroom along with a reception room where he found a large television and shelves of dvds and paperback books. Upstairs was another bathroom, this one with a deep, inviting tub that looked out over the walled garden and a separate toilet. There were several doors that led, he assumed, to bedrooms, one of which was pointed out as made up for him and a flight of stairs that Ianto continued up. The attic space was divided up probably for storage on one side and Ianto turned towards the right revealing an owlery. Of all the things he thought he'd find in the young man's home, this was not one of them and only added to the overall puzzle.

\----------------------------

Ianto unwound the message strapped to the birds leg before watching him fly to his food dishes. Tucking the note in his pocket he turned to find Jack staring at the room.

'You actually have a pet owl?'

'Yes. Is your room okay?'

'I'd rather stay with you.' Stifling a yawn. 'Don't want to sleep alone.'

Ianto wondered if he hadn't put a bit much Yagwort in the tea at the older man's admission. 'You want to sleep with me?'

'Have done since day one, Jones, Ianto Jones. But I don't think I'd be up to rocking anyone's world right now.' This yawn he let unfold.

'Perhaps you could rock my world in the morning Sir. Did you want to turn in now or watch some telly?'

'I'll just fall asleep if we do that. Bed?'

'Come on then, I should have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom and you can borrow some pyjamas.'

Ianto stepped out of his bathroom, teeth brushed and dressed suitably for bed to find Jack, in his borrowed clothes already under the covers. He thought he'd stifled a laugh but found the older man looking expectantly at him. 'Sorry, it's just, my nephew gets the same look on his face at bedtime. It's usually followed by demands for a story.'

'You can read me a bedtime story if you want.' Jack purred. 'With that beautiful accent of yours.'

'Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in the spare room, Sir?'

Jack's face fell. 'If you don't want me in here I can.'

'No, it's fine. You'll probably end up like Daf and clamber into my bed half way though the night anyway.'

'Tell me about your family.' Jack flashed his best sad little boy smile. 'I'd like to hear something happy.'

Ianto quirked an eyebrow and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. 'Not much to tell, mam's still alive, lives not far from my sister. Our dad passed away when I was eighteen. '

'I did say happy.' Jack pointed out as Ianto turned the light out, leaving a lamp going beside the bed. Secretly thrilled at finding out anything that might help unwrap the Welshman.

'My sister, Rhiannon, Rhia, she's married to Johnny, they have David and Micha.' He climbed in next to Jack, his voice soft as he spoke. 'Daf's seven now and Micha is four, they come and visit sometimes. Rhia calls it her date night but half the time I think she just has a quite night in and paints her nails. Now I've brought this place they come and visit more often. Couldn't have kids in the pokey little flat I was last in.' He looked down at Jack who was curled into his side, eyes heavy. Unable to resist he carded a hand gently though the man's hair. 'They don't have much of a garden on the estate so they love running around here.'

'Saw out your bathroom window.' Jack's voice slurred with sleep. 'Looks like a jungle down there.'

'Oh, it is a bit wild, but I have this tyrant of a boss who keeps me working all hours so I don't get time to tidy it up much.'

Jack smiled. 'Bet he's good looking though.' Words mumbled into sleep as his eyes finally closed.

With an equal smile he nodded. 'Oh he is, but I couldn't tell him that or his head would explode.' Brushing the lightest kiss on Jack's temple he turned the lamp off and settled in to sleep.

There was a soft voice beside him in the darkness.

'I'm too pretty to explode.'

'Go to sleep Jack.'

'Mkay, night Ianto.'

'Night Jack.'

And in their sleep a cat flap appeared in the bottom of the kitchen door.

\----------------------------

Waking Ianto felt something move against his back and a more insistent something nudging his arse. 'Jack?' He called softly.

'Five more minutes.'

He felt rather than heard the words mumbled at the skin of his neck. 'Five more minutes and we'll both be in trouble.' He tried to pull away from Jack but the man was stronger than he looked. All he managed to do was turn towards the man holding him from behind. Which just brought his own slightly excited penis into the same vicinity as Jack's. He'd never been in bed with a bloke his own height before so this was all a bit novel.

Jack, now more awake lifted the bed covers and looked down at their groins. 'I did promise to rock your world.' Indicating their mutual erections. 'Unless.' His voice grew uncertain. 'You didn't want that.'

Considering his options, and that the tea had worn off so it wasn't effecting either of their decision making abilities Ianto reached for Jack's hand. 'What did you have in mind?'

'Oh.' The smile on Jack's face grew. 'Oh.' He let his hand snake down their bodies until he was able to brush against Ianto's cock. 'You've done this before?'

'Slept with my boss?'

'No, a man.'

Ianto considered his options and leaned forward to silence Jack with a kiss. 'I may have. But we don't have time for actual sex, not if you want breakfast.'

'Hand job?' Jack breathed as he kissed back.

Jack thought Ianto's hands when making coffee or cooking him a meal were elegant. But watching the man jerk them both off in the shower had him revising all manner of notions. Not a drop of hesitancy as they leaned against each other panting for breath until they reached the natural conclusion in a mutual orgasm that left them both strung out for a few moments. It was the cooling of the water that prompted them from their thoughts.

'Come on, I have to check on my owl then I'll get some food going then we need to head into work.' Ianto left Jack in the bathroom as he dried his hair before looking for Barnabus.

Jack emerged to find Ianto in the kitchen, the suit, a dark pinstripe, protected by the apron as the smell of bacon wafted towards him.

'I've put coffee on the table, this wont be long.'

With a quick kiss to Ianto's cheek Jack grinned at the coffee. He saw Moses now curled in the arm chair looking content with his new surroundings and felt a new wave of grief tugging at his heart.

Ianto set plates on the table, in a repeat of the evening before and nodded. 'I think the house missed having a cat.' He'd seen the cat flap when he had made the coffee earlier and greeted the cat purring contentedly on the chair. 'I'll have to get a new lint roller of course.'

Jack nodded. 'Of course, can't have you looking disheveled in your suits now, can we.'

Ianto smiled, already sorting though his books in his mind to find one with a spell he could use to repel cat fur from his clothes.

\----------------------------

Ianto watched Jack as the team returned to the Hub, he'd heard most of what happened over the comms. The others all but ignored him, Gwen was the worst as she outright snubbed him. One of the hardest lessons he'd had to learn at Hogwarts was that sometimes you had to make sacrifices if it meant others could live. No one had escaped that in his forth year of school when students defended each other from death eaters. The entire wizarding world had looked differently at it's children after that. So he waited for Jack as the others grabbed coats and left without their customary good byes. When Jack reached for the decanter of whiskey he'd clearly spent time the previous evening with Ianto stopped him.

'Come home with me. We'll pick a take away up and watch something neither of us will pay attention to until it's time to finish rocking each others worlds. Yeah?'

Jack looked from the hand over his and up to Ianto's eyes as if judging the truth behind them. 'No recriminations from you that I let a little girl go?'

He shrugged. 'She chose to go. Should we have damned the world for the sake of a child so unhappy?'

'One day you'll have to tell me what forged you Ianto Jones, into the man you are.' He watched the brief half smile as Ianto nodded.

'I'm sure the day will come when I have to tell you that story.' He admitted softly. 'Come on, lets go home to mine. If we're really lucky there might even be something in the fridge so we don't have to order a pizza.' Remembering that Barnabus was going to cook a roast and that perhaps they wouldn't need takeaways after all.

Back at Ianto's he found there was indeed cooled roast lamb in the larder. He'd used the excuse of checking the owl to check on his house elf in his attic rooms. Glad he'd taken the time when he'd first brought the place to ensure his house elf had a fully equipped attic apartment for times Ianto had muggles to the house. He had hated the idea that Barnabus wasn't able to use the kitchen or other facilities just because his Master had visitors. He also needed to check if there was a reply to the message he'd fired off before leaving the house that morning.

He found Jack in the kitchen making them both sandwiches.

'I started without you.'

'I don't mind. Did you want a beer?'

'Depends, is it that room temperature stuff you Welsh lot like?'

'I've got some imported in the fridge, you didn't find it when you were looking for the mustard?'

'I was more curious as to when you found time to cook a roast.'

Ianto grinned. 'I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you.'

Jack took the beer he was handed and watched as Ianto leaned against the counter. 'Try me.'

'Maybe I'm magic. Or maybe I have someone who cleans my house and makes sure there's dinner for me and that my pets are fed when I'm at work all hours.'

Jack grinned. 'That would make more sense than magic.'

'Oh I don't know, to some folks, the internet and a microwave are pretty out there.' Flashing back to questions his Ravenclaw house mates would come up with when trying to answer their muggle studies homework. He found plates for Jack and smiled. 'You want to take this into the sitting room? Or eat here?'

'Here is just as good.' He gave Moses a slice of cold meat and was rewarded with a rumbled purr. Apparently bringing him to Ianto had worked out well for all of them, it was even giving him a chance to get beyond the enigma his Archivist had presented him as they ate their supper.

Looking though his refrigerator Ianto found an apple pie and silently blessed his house elf. 'I've got ice cream if you wanted some desert.'

Jack grinned. 'I think I love your housekeeper.'

'You really are easy to please, Sir.' Ianto teased as he found plates. 'Do you want this heated?'

'I don't mind, and I don't need ice cream either, just you and the pudding.'

'Technically it's a pie, not pudding.'

Jack laughed, reaching for Ianto. 'Thank you, I needed this.'

He smiled rather than respond, agreeing that yes, the man clearly had and the so called heart of their team had rather failed their leader. Not that Ianto minded, he was quite keen to explore where the mantle of leadership left off and the man within the coat began.

Pie eaten and dishes washed and put away Ianto found himself being kissed to the point he was sure he saw stars.

Jack pulled back. 'Months I've wanted to do this, since meeting you even, but you gave me nothing.' He brushed his thumb over Ianto's swollen lip. 'Not a single clue you were willing to respond.' It having occurred to him that for all his wondering about Ianto he hadn't actually asked him and now he found himself waiting on the edge of hope for an answer.

There was a sigh. 'I lost someone, in London.' He moved past Jack into the sitting room where he pulled a silver frame from a table tucked away in a corner. Handing it to Jack it was a picture of him and a lovely young woman with chocolate skin. They were smiling as they lay in each others arms on a picnic blanket. 'Lisa Hallet, human resources. We were engaged.' He ran a thumb across her face as he took the picture and put it back.

Jack nodded. 'I see, and now you're ready to fall in love again or are you looking for something more physical and less emotional?'

'Worried I'm only using you for your body?'

Jack smiled sadly. 'Wouldn't be the first time, it's the jaw. Once seen always lusted after.'

Ianto sat on one of the over stuffed floral settees. 'I don't know what tomorrow will bring Jack. I know my heart broke when I found Lisa being zipped into a body bag. They'd pulled her screaming off a conversion table so I can only imagine the pain and fear she felt as she begged for it to end.' He looked up, eyes haunted. 'I don't want to imagine the lengths I'd have gone to if I thought I could have saved her if I'd found her first.'

Sitting next to him he took Ianto's hand. 'I'm glad you didn't have to.'

Leaning into Jack he nodded. 'Yeah, wouldn't have ended well that. So I'm not sure what I want but sometimes I don't want to sleep alone either.'

Jack wrapped an arm around the man next to him. 'You don't have to, good looking bloke like you...' He grinned. 'But I do have one other question. I'm not the first guy you've been with am I.'

Ianto snorted. 'I went to boarding school Jack. It may have been co-ed but you put that many horny teenagers together with no parents and you tell me what happens next.' He smiled more to himself than for Jack's benefit. 'When we weren't madly studying for exams we managed to find some time to amuse ourselves so no, you aren't my first.'

'Boarding school? Doesn't say that in your file.'

'And you hadn't worked out my file isn't totally accurate?'

'Oh I figured that out pretty quick.'

'Yeah well, I don't want to talk right now.' Ianto let his lips silence Jack. 'I'd rather.' He said between kisses. 'Take you, upstairs.'

\----------------------------

Lube and condoms located and with clothes removed Ianto pushed Jack back on the bed and climbed on top.

Jack grinned up at him. 'Am I about to find out what a British boarding school education is like am I?'

'Not sure what books you've been reading but I didn't go to a regular boarding school.'

Back arching under the firm touch of Ianto's hands Jack's grin never faltered. 'What sort of boarding school was it then?'

Nipping at Jack's neck he chuckled. 'One that was very.' Lips following a meandering path down the body laid out before him. 'Very, exclusive.'

'Expensive?'

'Scholarship.' He grinned, breath hitched beneath him as fingers dragged themselves along Jack's rock hard length.

'Might have to.' Jack panted. 'Write them a thank you note.'

'I'll pass that along. Sir.'

Jack groaned as Ianto swallowed him down. Hands finding themselves in Ianto's hair as he was held down to stop him bucking up. 'Oh goddess.' He tried to tug Ianto back up. 'I'm, I'm.' Trying to warn his lover. 'I'm, oh yes.'

Ianto grinned as hot come filled his mouth, sucking greedily he swallowed Jack down.

Jack flushed. 'I've not come that quickly in ages.'

'That will make it quite a thank you note.'

Jack slapped ineffectively at Ianto. 'Cheeky sod.'

Reaching for the lube he grinned. 'You still up for it?'

Looking at the length and impressive girth before him Jack's eyes lit up as he nodded.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Pouring the slick over his fingers he blew on them softly before reaching for Jack. Grinning as legs were drawn up and parted to make it easier. He licked a stripe along the cock lying flaccid before him as he rubbed a fingertip around Jack's entrance. Watching as he slipped just the tip in and looked for clues as to the man's reaction.

'More.'

Complying he eased into the warmth, judging his moment he began sliding the second finger in while searching for the bundle of nerves that would make this that much more pleasurable to Jack.

By the time he was four fingers in the cock at his nose was standing proudly to attention and Jack was withering beneath him.

'For gods sake Ianto get in me.'

Condom in place and lubed up he obeyed with a snap of his hips. Sinking into the heat surrounding him he let a groan of his own join Jack's. Watching as the older man's blue eyes rolled back and he began rising to meet him Ianto picked his pace up. The soft cries rising from beneath him told him he was hitting Jack's prostate with each thrust. The smell of pheromones and the musk of sex filled the room around them as they clutched and pulled at each other. Fingernails scratched down Ianto's back but no blood was drawn as their orgasms pulled them into a sweaty heap of spent lust.

Jack considered he may have blacked out while he was trying to haul lungfuls of air into his body laying pressed against Ianto. One moment each man a sweaty, cum covered mess of post coital satisfaction. The next they were clean and lying in each others arms.

'Fuck me.' Ianto muttered softly as he rolled towards Jack.

'I'll have to catch my breath but I could try if you'll give me a few minutes.'

'You're confident.'

'After a fuck like that who wouldn't be.' Jack brushed his lips over Ianto's. 'That was amazing.'

He could still taste himself faintly in Ianto's kiss. 'I'm going to get very used to this, just to warn you now.'

'And I expect full marks in my next employee evaluation.'

Jack laughed. 'Trading sex for a pay rise, it's a slippery slope.'

'I've got a mortgage to maintain.' Ianto grinned as he felt Jack laughing softly beside him. 'The British banking economy is depending on me.'

'I'm sure it is.' Jack agreed. 'But you must have been popular at school with talents like yours.'

'Oh yes.' Ianto deadpanned. 'Everyone wanted me to check their essays for them.'

Rolling onto his side Jack looked down at Ianto, fingertips tracing circles on his chest. 'Why is your file so wrong?'

'We all have secrets.'

'So why do I get the feeling you know most of ours but we know none of yours?'

Ianto's laugh was bitter. 'Other than you, no one asked.'

Jack pulled himself up so he was sitting against the headboard of Ianto's bed. 'And if I hadn't turned up with a cat?'

'It is unlikely you would be in my bed if that's what you're asking.'

'You're too good at being invisible, it's okay to share a little of yourself with the others.'

'And have bleeding heart Cooper trying to fix me up with her mates?' Ianto kissed Jack back. 'How about we just go to sleep and you can fuck me in the morning, if we wake up early enough.'

'Better set your alarm then. Although, with a little persuasion I could probably manage it now.'

Reaching down Ianto gave him a gentle stroke, feeling blood engorging the cock lying between Jack's legs. 'Do you now.'

'Unless you aren't up to it?' Jack leaned in and blew softly against Ianto's skin.

Sliding down the bed Ianto smiled. 'Oh I'm up for it, but are you going to keep talking or?' Spreading his legs he began stroking his cock, his best come hither look dancing across his face.

Grinning Jack lay himself down over Ianto and began his own exploration of the Welshman spread out before him.

\----------------------------

Washing the dishes after breakfast Jack looked at Ianto. 'Why do you have an owl?'

'Cats are notoriously bad at fetching the paper.'

'I could point out that you have only had the cat a few days.'

'Exactly, and not once has he fetched the paper.'

Jack laughed. 'Can't argue with that I guess.'

'I think you'll find I'm quite logical Sir.'

'Hmm, and can you handle a gun?'

'A gun?'

'I believe all Torchwood employees are supposed to know how to use one.'

'That is correct, but why are you asking me about that now?'

'One way to be less invisible, is to come out in the field a bit more.'

'I'd feel safer in the archives.'

'And I'd feel safer if I knew you could shoot something if needed.' He reached out and pulled Ianto in for a kiss. 'I'm starting to like this, whatever it is.'

'So I have to carry a gun because you like the sex? Not sure that pay rise is worth it.'

'We both know you'll get a pay rise regardless.'

'It's the coffee isn't it.'

Jack grinned. 'I'm making sure you can fire a gun and that's that.'

\----------------------------

Gwen looked around at Tosh and Owen and frowned. Something was missing. 'Have either of you two seen Jack?'

'Never mind Jack.' Owen called back. 'Where's the bloody tea boy with my coffee.'

Looking at the empty cup on her desk she nodded. 'You're right, where is the coffee. Do you think that coffee machine is all that hard to use?'

'Not, sweet cheeks, unless you like decaf.'

'We've talked about that before, my name is Gwen.'

Jack strode into the room. 'Come on kids, no fighting. Unless it's jelly wrestling. I've got a paddling pool here somewhere if you want me to look for it.'

'That's disgusting.' Gwen spun back to her computer.

'Not to mention unhygienic.' Owen muttered.

'Suit yourselves.' Jack began whistling as he headed for his office.

Tosh frowned. 'He never whistles.'

'Yeah, but where was he?' Gwen asked.

Owen shrugged. 'I've decided I officially don't care. But I would love a coffee!' He called out. Jumping when one was set before him.

'No need to shout.' Ianto moved to hand Tosh a mug of green tea before giving Gwen a coffee and taking his tray to Jack's office.

Tilting her head slightly Tosh saw the edge of a shirt hanging below Ianto's jacket. Smiling to herself she wondered if that was why Jack was whistling and their drinks were late.

Ianto handed Jack his coffee and was about to ask what he wanted for lunch when he heard Tosh calling out.

'Ianto, there's a couple in the tourist office.'

He frowned. 'I'm sure I locked that.'

Jack nodded. 'You did, I watched.' He shrugged at the look on the younger man's face. 'I enjoy the way you use your hands.' His eyebrow raised suggestively.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he left his coffee on Jack's desk and headed out to see Tosh.

Looking over her shoulder he frowned.

'Do you know them?'

'We went to the same school. I need to see what this is about, if you'll excuse me.' He checked his pockets and made sure his comms unit was there but off as he headed to the tourist office. While he was glad to see they had been wearing muggle clothes he was still not sure if he should be concerned or pleased. It wasn't every day Hermione Granger-Weasly and Harry Potter turned up in Cardiff.

\----------------------------

'Hello Sir, Ma'am.'

'No need to be so formal Ianto Jones.' Hermione smiled. 'But I do understand there is somewhere we can go? A pub I believe.'

'Yes, the Welsh Dragon, they do excellent meals.'

'Oh that's bloody brilliant, I'm starved.'

'You're always hungry Harry. I don't know how Ginny puts up with it.'

He laughed. 'You're married to Ron, he's worse than me.'

'There is that.' Turning back to Ianto she smiled. 'I think the pub sounds like an excellent idea. Do you need to tell someone you're popping out?'

'Better had.' He pulled his comms unit out and clicked it on. 'Jack? I'm popping out for an early lunch.' He paused for a response. 'Yeah, we went to school together.' Laughing he shook his head. 'Oh I wished but no. I shouldn't be too long, I'm sure you will all cope getting your own lunch for the day.' He chuckled as he clicked the unit off and set it back in his pocket. He looked to the two aurors and smiled. 'Shall we?'

Walking out onto the Plass Hermione smiled. 'Luna speaks very highly of you.'

'She was here not long ago.'

Harry grinned. 'Not chasing wracksprites was she?'

'No, tracking and tagging the Welsh Green.' He turned them into a narrow service lane that was ignored by everyone around them. He approached a wooden door and pushed it open. 'After you.' He watched as most of the wizards and witches in the room rose to their feet at the entrance of Harry Potter into the pub. He turned to Hermione. 'Doesn't it make your job difficult if everyone knows who you both are?'

She shrugged. 'Not really, if anything it makes it easier. I suspect it's the only reason anyone takes the two of us seriously at our age.'

With their meals ordered and a round of butterbeer sat before them Hermione handed Ianto a scroll of parchment.

'Bloody wizards, all that magic and still Luddites. Text messages and emails would make life so much easier.'

Hermione laughed. 'Spoken like someone living in the muggle world.'

Harry nodded. 'First time I met Mr Weasly he asked me what the purpose of a rubber duck was.' Chuckling fondly at the memory.

'He asked me to explain electricity.' Hermione grumbled. 'As if I knew.'

Ianto looked up from the parchment. 'So you two need back up? From me?'

They shrugged and nodded when Hermione spoke.

'Certain magical artifacts have been turning up around here, cursed. At first we weren't sure what it was but it seems deliberate and we can't rule out the work of dark witches and wizards.'

'Of course.'

Harry chimed in. 'We didn't get all the death eaters a few years ago, some escaped and have been keeping us busy. We don't know if this is a trap or a diversion so we may need your help.'

'As Torchwood or a wizard?'

'We don't know.' Hermione sipped her drink. 'You are the best placed to help, being both Ministry of Magic and working with the Cardiff Rift. You'll be able to identify if anything you find is actually dark magic and can contact us if you need to.' She set a coin on the table. 'This is be-spelled so you can contact us.'

'Like the old Dumbledors Army coins?'

She shrugged. 'Not every situation is open to a text message and it worked then.'

He put the coin in his pocket. 'I'm going to have to tell my boss, my Torchwood one, aren't I.'

They looked at him and nodded.

Ianto groaned. 'There's something to look forward to.'

\----------------------------

Jack grinned as Ianto entered his office with a tray, and shut the door behind him.

'Hobnobs?'

'Yeap.' He set the tray down and perched on the edge of the desk.

'How was your lunch?'

'I was hoping to speak to you about that, but not here. I'll cook dinner back at mine.'

'Ianto.' Jack leaned back in his chair, coffee in one hand, hobnob in the other. 'You haven't been promised in marriage to one of them have you?'

'Oh god no, they're married. Not to each other, to siblings. His wife is her husband's sister.'

'And whatever this is you need to tell me it involves them? Who you know from this secret, exclusive school you all went to.'

'Yep.'

'And you don't want to tell me here?'

'Nope.' He ran a hand though his hair. 'It'll just be easier to explain at home.'

Jack shrugged. 'Alright, it's been a quiet day, I'll send the others home if you want to leave now. Give you a chance to pop in to Tescos or something. I'll text you when I'm leaving here.' He watched as relief flooded the normally unreadable face of his, he paused over the word, was Ianto his lover he wondered. He didn't get the feeling that was what had the young man so nervous. Leaving him even more puzzled about Ianto Jones and right when he thought he was starting to figure things out.

\----------------------------

Jack wasn't sure what he was expecting when he knocked on Ianto's door. He found he'd grown quite fond of the odd little detached Victorian his lover called home.

Ianto opened the door, wearing a simple black tee and jeans. 'Come in, I've made lasagne.'

'Oh.' Jack grinned. 'Smells amazing.' Following Ianto he gave Moses a pat. 'Has he met the owl yet?'

Ianto nodded as he pulled a salad from the fridge. 'They have staked their territories, as it were.'

'Thank you, for keeping him.'

Ianto set a hand on Jack's arm. 'She was important to you, taking in a cat is the least I could do.'

He didn't mention that his house and the elf had grown rather fond of having a cat around once more. The elf he wasn't too worried about but he didn't want to think what a house owned and built by Wizards might do if displeased with him. He added that to the growing list of things to discuss with Jack. To distract himself he took the lasagne out of the oven and set it on the table to cool. Smiling as Jack automatically began setting the table.

'I forget you can be domestic sometimes.'

'Hay.' Jack grinned. 'It's not like I get much chance in the Hub.' He found two bottles of beer in the fridge and handed one to Ianto. 'And what exactly did you want to talk about.'

'Um, after dinner I think.'

'I don't scare that easily Ianto but you are starting to worry me.'

'Fine, here goes then.' He took a slow breath. 'I'm a wizard.'

Jack laughed. 'Like, rabbit out of the hat and card tricks at your nephews birthday? Why should that be a problem. Unless Penn and Teller want you to join their act.'

'No, that's magicians and most of them are hacks. I'm a wizard. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

'No such thing.'

'Really.' Ianto nodded. 'You think those fairies are the only magical creatures out there?'

Jack shrugged. 'It doesn't exist because no one knows about it.'

'Like aliens? And why wouldn't the magical world keep itself secret. It's not like humans have a brilliant track record with things they don't understand, or things they fear.'

Jack sat on his response knowing full well there wasn't one. He'd experienced first hand the inventiveness of a sadistic mind given a puzzle like that.

'I should introduce you to my housekeeper, that should help.' Ianto turned to the side and called out. 'Barnabus? I know I asked you to be unseen but I need you to meet my guest.'

Jack couldn't stop himself from shrieking when a tiny creature no bigger than a small child appeared before Ianto. It had pointy ears and a long nose and the look of age that belied it's size.

'Master has a guest?'

'Yes. Barnabus, meet Captain Jack Harkness.' Ianto watched as his house elf turned towards Jack, eyes wide.

'You are the wonderful man who brought Master the domestic cat. Mister Moses.'

Jack sat heavily in a chair at the table behind him. 'What?'

Ianto nodded. 'I've tried asking him to stop calling me Master but he wont budge. He's a house elf and I acquired him when I purchased this place. I offered him his freedom.' He turned to see the horrified look that painted the elf's face. 'But as you can see it isn't an idea with any appeal to him. I blame the generations of servitude myself but it's ingrained in all house elves.'

'We live to serve our Masters and Mistresses, Captain Jack Harkness. It is the way it has always been.'

'Wizards and house elfs?' Of all the secrets he'd considered Ianto might hold, this wasn't one of them.

Ianto nodded. 'You can go now Barnabus.' He watched as the elf nodded before disapperating with the distinctive pop and smell like cordite.

Jack looked at Ianto. 'I smell that in the archives sometimes.'

'How do you think I get to work completely dry when it's raining outside.'

'I don't know, with an umbrella like everyone else.'

Ianto laughed. 'That would be one option. Look, there is a world out there filled with magic, wizards and witches and creatures like my house elf. The world you are part of is filled with what is called muggles. Non magical folk. I'm a wizard with muggle parents far as I can figure.' Ianto moved to dish up some dinner. 'Come on, before it gets cold. Now, to give you the real short version, not all magical folk are good. There was a very bad wizard and he finally got defeated while I was still in school but some of his followers are still out there. Harry and Hermione track them down, that's their job.'

'So what's your job?'

'I'm your archivist. But the Ministry for Magic provided my scholarship which means I have to work for the government for a period of not less than seven years. Unless I die.'

'Which government?'

'Yes.' Ianto began eating.

Jack drank his beer. 'You are telling me that some ministry for magic put you in my Torchwood? Do you report back to them?'

'Only when it concerns the magical community.'

'Jasmine Pierce?'

'Yes. But that's the only thing I've sent back, they don't care about aliens, they were more concerned with Torchwood One. When that fell I didn't want to wind up in some cupboard folding flyers for the rest of my Obligation so I came here.'

'So dragons really exist?'

'I told you they did, I've never actually lied to you Sir. Other than my file, oh, and the tea I made you wasn't my gran's recipe.'

'And are you telling me this because we are sleeping together and I was bound to run into your, he's an excitable wee thing.'

'Not exactly. Harry and Hermione are in Cardiff tracking down some cursed items that have been released in the city. They want me to keep an eye on the artifacts we find in case any of them are actually touched by dark magic.'

Jack leaned back in his chair and considered what Ianto was telling him, and how much he should believe when they heard a knock on the door. He watched Ianto frown before rising to his feet muttering softly under his breath.

'Excuse me, I need to see who that is.'

Rising to his feet Jack decided to follow. He found Ianto inviting the not couple they had just been speaking about into his home.

Sighing as he all but tripped over the older man Ianto shooed him towards the kitchen while calling over his shoulder. 'Captain Jack Harkness, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Weasley.'

'Charmed I'm sure.'

'I hope not.' Hermione giggled. 'I'd have to report Ianto if that was the case.'

'Oh I've been tempted a time or two.' Ianto was heard to mutter before pulling a sense of hospitality forward. 'Have either of you eaten yet? I have enough if you haven't.'

Harry grinned. 'We were on our way back when decided to call in.'

'What he means is, we hadn't planned to but thank you that would be lovely.' Hermione added with a scowl. 'And we talked about that Harry.'

'What? He offered and something smells amazing.' He began exploring the kitchen and grinned. 'Well this wasn't a muggle house.' Taking in the odd little shelves and corners that reminded him of so many other wizarding homes he'd been in.

'No, the chap I brought it off had the place since it was built. The cat door wasn't there until I got a cat.'

Jack frowned. 'Your house built it's own cat door?'

'Yeap.' Ianto popped the P as he looked about at his tiny kitchen table. 'We're never going to get all of us around that.' He moved to the doorway. 'Barnabus?' Turning towards his guests. 'Oh crap, um, I'm sorry?'

Jack watched, more than a little confused as the overly excitable house elf appeared in the kitchen and looked from Ianto to the two newest house guests.

'Master called Barnabus?'

There was a moment when Jack saw the creature begin hyperventilating and swaying on his feet, apologizing madly.

Ianto took a calming breath and set his hand on the elf's shoulder. 'Sorry Barnabus, I didn't think that through.'

'But Master, that's, it's. He's Harry Potter.'

Harry blushed as Hermione slapped him. 'Sorry Ianto, I get that a lot from house elfs, but I didn't think you'd have one.'

'Came with the house and no.' He looked at Hermione. 'He refuses to be set free.'

'Well I guess if you tried.' She crossed her arms across her chest, emphasizing the ghastly jumper she was wearing. It was mustard yellow with a lime green R knitted into the front and clearly several sizes to large for her slender frame.

Jack shook his head. 'Someone needs to fill the mumble over here in on the joke.'

'Muggle.'

'Muggle.'

'Muggle.'

He grinned as three voices all chorused in unison. 'That's pretty close to one of my favourite fantasies right here. Three of you all at once.' Flashing his best lascivious grin.

Ianto groaned. 'Really?'

He shrugged. 'What were you expecting?'

Hermione unwound her arms and looked at Harry who nodded. Silent words exchanged between two people who had known each other for more than half their lives. 'There was a house elf when we were in school, he saved our lives, Harry's more than once.'

'Dobby died protecting the Harry Potter.' Barnabus looked up with tears in his large round eyes. 'The Harry Potter is a good friend to house elfs. Dobby was my friend.'

'Then it's a pleasure to meet you Barnabus.' Harry crouched down and extended his hand to the elf who took it solemnly.

'The honour is mine Harry Potter.' The voice a little soft, a little sad.

Ianto waited a heartbeat before interrupting. His voice also soft. 'Barnabus, perhaps you could set the dining room table for us and we will take our meal in there and if you want to join us you can.'

'Oh Master is too kind but Barnabus has already eaten.' He bowed before vanishing.

'Not that I'm complaining.' Jack spoke casually as he leaned against the counter. 'But what really made the two of you stop by?'

Hermione smiled. 'We thought Ianto might need a bit of help convincing you magic is real.'

'I didn't think I was that hard to convince.'

She shrugged. 'My parents still have trouble believing.'

'And.' Harry nudged her.

'And we have a list of names of people who found themselves in possession of cursed items.' Pulling a small roll of parchment from her purse she handed it to Ianto.

'You thought I could look these up.' Ianto accepted the parchment and showed Jack the names as he peered over his shoulder.

'We can run a few checks and see how they are linked to each other. Tosh is on call tonight'

'Or I could do that now.' Ianto smiled.

Jack looked around. 'Um Ianto, not sure how since you don't have a computer here.'

'Yeah I do. It's in my library.'

'You don't have one of them either.'

Hermione exchanged a look with Harry who shrugged.

'You have a library?'

'Yeap.'

'Where?'

Ianto gave Jack a half smile and moved into the hallway and towards a door.

'In your broom closet?'

'You've been opening doors you shouldn't have Sir.'

'I'm just a curious sort of guy.'

'And I'm not stupid.'

Jack, arms crossed watched as Ianto muttered something and the door opened not into a cupboard filled with cleaning supplies, but a room lined with book filled shelves and soft light that spilled out around them.

Harry groaned as Hermione's eyes lit up. 'Really?'

She slapped his arm and followed Ianto, stepping not up to the laptop on the desk in the corner but heading for the books covering the walls. 'Shut up Harry.'

Ianto grinned. 'God I heard that so many times in the library at Hogworts. It's like being back at school.' He opened the laptop and began typing.

Harry groaned. 'Now you've done it. She'll never want to leave.'

'All these books and he just left them with the house?'

'Yeap. Some I've picked up but most of them came with the house.'

'Do you have them catalogued?' Her voice excited.

Jack snorted, feeling a little left out. 'Ianto's my archivist, so I'm pretty sure he does based on how much he's already reorganized things back at the Hub.'

Ianto blushed. 'I'm still working on it.'

'Ah ha. And perhaps you could work on explaining why when I opened the door to this room this morning I found a mop and a broom?'

'Magical anti-detection charm, not unlike a perception filter.'

Hermione looked up from the book she was putting back on the shelf and smiled. 'Wizards can be a bit paranoid.'

'Apparently.' Jack gave Ianto a look that suggested they would be discussing this once the others were gone.

The arrival of the house elf in the doorway interrupted further exploration with the announcement that dinner was now set up in the dining room.

\----------------------------

Jack leaned back in his chair as Harry reached for a second slice of the chocolate cake the house elf had brought in for them.

'Why don't I know about magic?'

Hermione considered all that had been shared over dinner as she responded to the question. 'Not knowing could mean magic dies out by the time you were born but I suspect that isn't it. What sort of world did you grow up on?'

'Boshane's a colony with scientists and farmers working out how to best make use of the planet to sustain further settlement.'

'Not something inherently interesting to most magic users. I think in the future magic will go underground, like it has at points in our history and more so than now. With witches and wizards sticking together in smaller groups.'

Harry gave a content sigh as he set the cake fork down before wading into the conversation. 'Magic protects itself, like you Torchwood lot protect the public from knowing about aliens. I don't imagine that will change much.'

'And.' Hermione continued. 'If they do stick together, it's likely there are planets or settlements that consist of mainly magic users while others have none.'

'Or.' Ianto theorized out loud. 'For all we know, their abilities may be blamed on a mix of alien DNA and be considered perfectly normal behaviour.'

'I suppose.' Jack conceded as he turned to Ianto. 'Will your search have finished yet?'

He shrugged. 'I'll check if you three think you can clear the table.' He smiled before heading to his library.

Jack was about to reach for the plates closest to him when Harry pulled a stick out of his jacket and gave it a wave. The plates collected themselves together and floated towards the kitchen.

Hermione sighed. 'Show off.'

He grinned. 'What? Ginny loves it when I help with the chores at home.'

'Magic is the easy out and you know it.' She picked the plate up with the last of the cake and followed him to the kitchen.

Jack left them to what he was beginning to suspect was a regular argument between two very close friends and headed to the library.

Hand on Ianto's shoulder Jack leaned in. 'Find anything?'

'Three of the victims purchased items at a shop called.' Typing he brought a fresh page up. 'Salvatore's. Looks like a high end junk shop.'

'Do we check it out or let the others do it?'

Reaching behind him Ianto pulled a page from a printer. 'I'll ask but in this instance they are the experts.'

Jack snapped his fingers. 'Darn, I thought we could go undercover and case the joint. It would be very, Sam Spade, don't you think.'

'Case the joint?' Ianto rolled his eyes as he rose to his feet and began heading for his kitchen and Harry and Hermione. 'Careful Sir, your age is showing.'

'That's not what you said this morning.' Jack called after the younger man as he too made for the kitchen.

Jack found Hermione folding the print out and tucking it in her purse.

'Thanks Ianto, we'll check it out tomorrow.'

'I only found three, the others may have used cash so I don't know how strong a lead it is.'

'It's still more than we had before dinner. Which was lovely thank you. And on that note, we should get going.'

Harry checked the time and nodded. 'Yeah, if we don't check in soon I'll have the wife and the in laws on my case.'

Hermione pulled a face. 'There are rather a lot of them and they do worry.' She smiled at Ianto. 'Thanks for the help, we'll let you know what we find.'

'You're welcome.'

Jack waited for the wizards to leave before turning to Ianto. 'So you're a wizard.'

'Yeap.'

Jack grinned as Ianto popped the P. 'You must know some pretty neat tricks.'

He shrugged. 'Possibly, but I'm not from a magical family so I tend to do things the muggle way.'

'Always?'

Ianto shook his head and smiled. 'Of course not.'

'And I'm only finding this out now because?'

Ianto sighed. 'There are rules around not exposing magic to muggles and I'm not going to risk everything because someone in the team can't or wont keep my secrets.'

Jack weighed his options knowing he was hardly able to take the high road. 'I can live with that.'

'Good.' He smiled and looked up at Jack from beneath his dark eyelashes. 'Because I'd much rather go to bed.'

\----------------------------

Ianto looked up from his lunch and frowned before stepping away from the conference room table. Jack following him with his eyes as he watched his archivist pat pockets and not pull a cellphone out but a large coin.

Owen looked around as Ianto stepped out of the room. 'Tea boy didn't say he was getting more coffee, I'd have liked a cup too.'

Jack shook his head before following Ianto. 'I think you'll survive for a few more minutes.'

He caught up with Ianto at the invisible lift. 'Not a text message then.'

Ianto handed him the coin and shrugged. 'Sort of is, I need to introduce the wizarding community to cell phones I think.'

'Would that help?'

He laughed. 'Probably not, Harry and Hermione weren't joking about how confused wizards can be by muggle technology.'

'Well, this whole wizard thing is taking some getting used to and I used to travel though time. I'll tell the others we are popping out for a bit.'

Ianto suppressed an urge to sigh knowing this would only increase the curiosity of the team but on another level he was surprisingly happy Jack wanted to go with him. Not sure it wasn't just to see two infamous wizards in action but he'd see where this went. He also wondered how long it was going to be before his secret was revealed but he chose to suppress that line of thought. Not that it wasn't difficult for his mind to go blank at the sight of Jack striding towards him with his great coat flaring out around him.

Jack stepped onto the invisible lift and grinned when Ianto moved closer, his arm going around him. He felt Ianto's breath on his skin as the younger man whispered in his ear.

'Hold on Sir, this might feel a bit odd.'

An empty stone slid into place in the Plass and the faint smell of cordite lingered before drifting away in the soft breeze.

\----------------------------

Jack shook his head as he realised they were in an alley it felt like Ianto had dragged him sideways into. 'That was unexpected.' He looked up at a laugh.

'I'm impressed you didn't throw up.'

'On these shoes?' Jack grinned back. 'It was a bit like using a vortex manipulator.'

Another voice reached them. 'It's called side along apparition, can be a bit unsettling even when you get used to it.'

'Harry, oh there you are.' Hermione joined them and nodded to Ianto and Jack. 'Come on you lot.'

Jack walked into an unassuming looking Cardiff store displaying a collection of tat and automatically scanned around for anything obviously alien. 'Why are we here exactly?'

Hermione turned to him. 'Because our usual methods of questioning aren't working.'

'You can't just wave a wand thing?'

Harry joined the conversation. 'Doesn't always work like that. You wave your gun at everything and always get good results?'

Ianto snorted. 'No but he tries.' He looked at Jack. 'What? I read the reports, Sir.'

Jack shook his head as turned back to the task at hand. Grinning when he recognised what they were dealing with. 'Yeah well, I'm not sure I'm surprised it didn't work.' He strode towards the now nervous looking shopkeeper and gave him his best Captain Jack grin.

'I aint done nofink to come to no Torchwood attention man.' The nervous man was heavy set with a thick London accent.

'Salvatore I presume?' Ianto stepped up beside Jack who nodded.

'He's from Salvateen, it's a planet with mostly humanoid inhabitants. Crashed back in the seventies.'

'He isn't on my list of riftugees in Cardiff, Sir.'

Jack grinned at the disapproval in his tone. 'He crashed in London and eventually made his way here.'

'Doesn't mean he shouldn't be in the register.' Ianto muttered as he began looking more closely at him. He was a solid man, dressed casually in jeans and a Swansea City football shirt. Thick dark hair and skin with a deep tan and his eyes were so dark they were almost black but other than that, there was nothing obvious to indicate he was anything other than human. 'And how long have you been in Cardiff, Mr Salvatore?'

'I came here all legal like in 92, got my papers and everyfing.'

'I'm sure you have.'

Hermione stepped up beside Ianto and cleared her throat.

Ianto nodded. 'Of course, my apologies.' He turned back to Salvatore. 'My friend has some questions, you will answer them or I'll be conducting a full audit into your paperwork and if I find anything.' He leaned forward. 'Any single thing out of order, a missed comma, and I'll be back.' He stepped aside to allow Hermione to speak.

Jack stepped up to Ianto, his voice soft in the archivists ear. 'You were rather intimidating there.'

'Really Sir.'

'Yeap.' Jack popped the p, silently laughing at the role reversal. 'Taking charge like you've done this before.'

Ianto flashed a sad smile before resuming his usual blank expression. 'We had an interesting few years at school Sir. They.' He straightened his back. 'It forced some of us to step up.'

Recognising something in the younger man's posture Jack nodded. 'Yeah, been there.' Deciding to leave it at that he turned back to watch Hermione speaking with Salvatore.

'Look, some kid came in, called himself Jimmy, said his uncle left him some junk and he wanted to sell it. How was I supposed to know it weren't legit like.'

'Do you have anything you haven't sold yet?'

'Couple books, not in any language I recognised so I chucked them in the one pound bin.'

Harry and Jack both groaned as Hermione and Ianto's eyes lit up.

Ianto moved towards the indicated bin and watched Hermione withdraw her wand and mutter over the books.

She smiled as three small hard covered books floated up and glowed softly. 'Harry?' She moved her wand and danced the books into a sack he held open for her. 'I will need any records of your transactions Mr Salvatore.'

Ianto checked the remaining books in the bin and pulled two out he placed on the counter.

Salvatore groaned. 'Torchwood confiscating them and all is it.'

'No, I shall be purchasing these.' Placing a ten pound note on the counter. 'Thank you.' He smiled as he grabbed the hand giving him his change. 'And you will contact us if you get anything alien turning up or this young man arrives in your store with more junk to sell.' He gave him a card and pocketed his change. His smile cool as he turned and followed the others out into the Cardiff sunshine.

'I don't know about you lot but I could use a butterbeer.'

'Harry, I need to examine these books.'

He stopped. 'No, we need to check the information we were given and see if we can't track this Jimmy kid down. We don't know what else is out there and who else could get hurt.'

She sighed. 'Fine but it's your round.'

Ianto and Jack followed them into an alley Jack didn't recognise and though a door he hadn't noticed.

Ianto smiled. 'Welcome to the Welsh Dragon.'

Jack looked around, the room was lit by candles and lanterns and had a warm, almost homely feel to it. Dark wood and thick chairs sat in pools of light that created the illusion of privacy for the occupants and spoke of comfort. Hermione lead them to a corner booth and Harry moved to the bar before joining them with a tray of tankards.

'I got everyone a butterbeer and ordered a cheeseboard.'

Hermione sighed. 'How are you hungry again?'

Jack was about to ask for a glass of water when a look from Ianto silenced him into trying the drink before him. It was foamy and smelt like butterscotch and was warm as he sipped it cautiously. The others seemed to enjoy theirs so he figured it must be okay to drink. It had a faint hint of alcohol but other than that it was warm and pleasantly sweet.

'I wasn't aware this place existed.'

'That's sort of the point.' Harry pointed out, his eyes lighting up as a house elf set a large platter of bread and cheese on the table. He handed him a few small coins in thanks as he reached for cheese and bread. 'Dig in.' Grinning as a bowl of pickle appeared along with a knife.

Ianto pulled his PDA out and began entering in the information Hermione had gathered so he could search Mainframe for anything that might help them find Jimmy. 'Are you able to check the wizard obits and see if you can't find this uncle Salvatore mentioned.'

She pulled her wand and a coin out. 'I'll get someone to look into it but we don't actually know any of this is the truth.'

'No but it's a theory and one we didn't have before.' Harry pointed out, reaching for more cheese. 'You have to try the cheese, this one is amazing.'

Ianto broke off a corner, sniffing it before popping it into his mouth in a dainty bite. Suppressing a smile at Jack's quiet moan. 'It's very good. I hadn't ordered the Dragon cheese platter before. I usually just get the stew when I'm here for a meal.'

Jack set the piece of cheese down he'd been about to eat. 'Dragon cheese?'

Ianto laughed. 'It's the name of the pub, Jack, and Dragon is also a brand of cheese.'

'Oh.' Jack picked his cheese up again. 'I don't know these things, I only found out about wizards yesterday, how do I know you don't have someone milking dragons to make cheese.'

Harry laughed. 'No one would be that mental.' He exchanged a look with Hermione. 'Well, I haven't heard of anyone trying it.'

Hermione shrugged. 'Wizards do get some odd ideas sometimes, but I'd hope self preservation would kick in eventually.'

The three wizards exchanged a look along with a rueful smile before finishing their drinks.

Jack leaned back in his chair. 'So wizards and witches along with a whole slew of magical creatures live alongside the rest of us, muggles.'

'Yeap.' Ianto popped the p.

'And you.' Jack continued. 'Got some sort of scholarship to go to this wizard school, Hogwhatsit -.'

'Hogworts.'

'Hogworts.'

'Hogworts.'

He grinned as they spook in unison. 'Hogworts then. And your magical government has magic cops and what other muggle departments have wizards in them then.'

'You think we're actually going to tell you?' Hermione scoffed. 'People are no more ready to accept alien shopkeepers than they are to see magic as real.'

'Okay I can accept that. But there must be an equivalent to Torchwood in your world then.'

Harry nodded. 'Our father in law works in a ministry department that does a lot of that sort of thing.'

Ianto looked up from his PDA, interrupting the conversation. 'Mainframe hasn't found anything, although the search parameters were somewhat thin as I suspected.'

Hermione checked her coin but also had nothing to report. 'We don't have a registry of all witches and wizards that I'm aware of so there isn't anything to check against there either.'

'Not for a lack of trying.' Harry commented darkly.

'I've got my intern checking back issues of the Daily Prophet but that may not help.'

'I got Mainframe to check the muggle papers as well but it's just not enough information even with Tosh's algorithms.'

'So we wait.' Jack set his empty tankard down and looked around the table.

Jack was about to suggest getting another round in, having rather enjoyed the butterbeer when his wrist strap beeped along with his cellphone.

'Or not.' Ianto muttered as he pulled his PDA out and checked for rift activity.

'Sorry kids, looks like my day job is calling. Lovely spending time with you and thank you for the refreshments.' Jack rose to his feet and looked at Ianto who nodded.

'We'll let you know if we hear from Salvatore.' Ianto added.

'And we'll let you know if we find anything first.' Hermione added.

'And when this is all done you can take me cell phone shopping.' Harry decided he didn't want to be left out.

Ianto tucked his PDA back into a pocket and reached for Jack's arm. 'Might be faster if I apparate us back to the archives.'

'Looks like a rift spike in the same industrial area we found Myfanway.'

'Ah, which reminds me, I need to get some more dark chocolate for her.'

'One day you will have to explain that to me.'

'It's good for serotonin levels.'

'That isn't what I meant.' He looked around and found himself in the archives as he watched Ianto tuck what he now knew was a wand into his clothing. 'And I'd love to know where you kept that because I've undressed you a few times now and never found any twigs in your pockets.'

'Magic hides itself Sir.' Ianto straightened his tie and let his usual bland smirk fall into place as he led Jack back up into the Hub. Watching as Jack too donned his Torchwood persona and asked Tosh for details of this latest rift spike.

He was about to turn away when Gwen cornered him, waving an empty coffee cup at him.

'And where were you? We could have all used a cup of coffee.'

'Oddly enough, I'm not actually the tea lady.' Ianto smiled before walking towards Tosh and mentally reviewing the current kit in the SUV.

\----------------------------

It took two days before Salvatore rung Ianto to say Jimmy was back with more tat to sell. He strode though the Hub and found Jack in his office with Gwen leaning all over him. He wondered what had ever given her the idea a woman of her age should dress for work as if she was on the pull. He choose to keep his observations to himself as he knocked on the door and stepped into Jack's office.

Gwen looked up and frowned, Ianto wasn't holding a tray with cups of coffee on them and he was interrupting her. 'I didn't ask for a coffee pet.'

Ianto gave her a fleeting half smile Jack recognised as being decidedly not friendly as he flashed a relieved grin of his own at the interruption. 'Did you need something Ianto?'

'Salvatore rung, Jimmy is back if you are free Sir.'

'Is it important, Jack and I were -.'

Leaping to his feet Jack grabbed his coat, Gwen ignored as he made for the door. 'SUV or are we going incognito?'

'I think discretion is the better part of valor Sir, we should take my car.'

Gwen looked between the two men and asked. 'Where are we going?'

Jack looked at her and frowned. 'What? You're staying here.'

She rose to her feet. 'Where are we going and why would you and I take Ianto's car.'

Ianto laughed and spoke softly before walking away. 'I'll be at my car.'

Gwen turned to Jack, hand on hip, eyes dark. 'Why are you taking the tea boy out in the field, he isn't trained for that. His inexperience could get someone killed.'

Jack took a step towards her and narrowed his blue eyes. 'Ianto Jones is anything but a tea boy and I'm not sure what makes you think who I take out in the field is any of your business.'

'I'm your second.'

Jack laughed. 'Don't be funny, you're not even a fully qualified field agent.' He held his hand up. 'We'll continue this later, Ianto is waiting for me.'

'You hired me to replace Suzie, she was your second, ergo -.'

Jack spun around and stepped towards her making her back peddle. 'There is only ego, in that sentence Gwen Cooper.' He ignored her fluttered eyelashes and followed after Ianto.

\----------------------------

Ianto parked his audi outside Salvatore's and made sure he locked it before following Jack in, glad he'd decided to drive today. They found a young man with scuffed shoes, ripped jeans and a dark hoodie he was hiding in as he leaned on the counter.

'I said I didn't have all day old man. I got shit to do.'

'I'm sure you have.' Ianto flashed his most unsettling smile at a young man who looked like every kid he'd ever had trying to kick the shit out of him each time he came home from his fancy scholarship at boarding school. That had naturally stopped once he'd shot up to six foot tall and gained some bulk. Now he stood there in his impeccable three piece suit, looking both invisible and intimidating at the same time.

'I'm told you may have more items for sale.'

Jimmy pointed at a cardboard box next to him. 'Yeah I got stuff to sell if you got folding to pay for it. I aint giving nothing away.'

Jack watched as Ianto stepped up to the counter and took a pen out of his pocket to move the items of the box around. He was seeing a steal in his archivist and general all round Man Friday that he was finding (not so strangely) erotic. He watched as blue eyes looked up and nodded at him.

Ianto looked at Jimmy and smiled. 'What I really want to know is where did you find this and is there any more of it.'

'Why'd you think I'd tell you that before you tell me what you're going to pay for it.'

Suppressing the urge to sigh or roll his eyes Ianto continued to smile. 'Because I asked.'

Jack watched them, the two Welshmen were similar in age and lifetimes apart at the same time and he waited to see how Ianto wanted to play it. It was his thing after all. He was a bit surprised the other two hadn't arrived yet at which point he looked over and saw them walking though the door.

Harry walked up to the counter and frowned at Salvatore. 'I thought you said I was the only one interested in this young man's items. Who's this then?' He pointed at Ianto before turning to Jimmy. 'Whatever he's offered I'll double.'

Jimmy straightened himself up and began looking smug. 'Really cos he aint mentioned money yet. I got plenty of this stuff if you want to come to an, arrangement.'

'Really?' Harry smiled. 'I'm sure we can work something out. Perhaps we could view the rest of your collection and discuss terms.'

'Or I could bring it to you.'

Ianto stepped into the conversation. 'I'd rather see it in situ and make a decision if it's what I'm looking for. I'd hate you to cart everything across the city and decide I don't want it after all.' He pretended to wipe dust from his fingertips. 'Double nothing isn't much of a bargain.'

Jimmy seemed to be thinking before he nodded.

'Yeah alright, it's at my, ganddad's so I need to get the, key. Yeah, and then I can text you the address if it's clear.'

Ianto handed him a business card. It had his name and a number on it in simple black type.

'This doesn't say what you do though does it.'

Ianto smiled. 'No, it doesn't. I'll wait for you to contact me.' He leaned in. 'I expect to hear from you within the hour mind or I'm taking my cash and walking away.' He looked at Harry and Hermione. 'I guess shouldn't be surprised to see the pair of you here. Up to your usual tricks I see.' He turned and headed out of the store with Jack trailing after him.

Jack watched Ianto as he drove around the corner and pulled into an alley. 'Are we going to follow him?'

'Don't have to.'

'I didn't see you slip a tracker on him.'

'Yes you did.'

'The business card?'

Ianto smiled. 'It has a tracking spell on it which activated when he touched it.' He pulled his PDA out and fired it up. 'He's leaving now so we just have to follow him this way.'

'So what are we waiting for?'

'Us.'

Jack would deny it for a thousand years but he jumped when Harry and Hermione appeared in the back seat.

Hermione leaned forward and peered at the PDA. 'That's brilliant, you've linked magic to your tech.'

'I work with a computer genius, it wasn't hard.'

Harry snorted. 'Mixing magic and technology, that's something some muggle born wizards have been working on since the invention of the remote for the telly.' He looked at Hermione. 'What? I pay attention to the interdepartmental owls.'

She glared at him. 'I didn't say you hadn't.'

'I also have access to alien technology so I may have cheated, technically.' Ianto admitted before nosing his car out into traffic.

\----------------------------

Parking around the corner of a row of detached houses in an area that was barely one step up from council housing Ianto shut the engine off and checked his PDA. 'Come on then. Lets go be dashing heros.'

'Oh shucks Ianto.' Jack grinned. 'You think I'm dashing.'

'Of course Sir. However can you please let the trained wizards go first this time.' He patted him on the arm as he pouted. 'We don't know what we will find and I for one didn't believe him when he said it was his grand father's things.'

'I thought that shop keeper said it was his uncle's stuff.'

'And that is just one of the reasons I suspected he was lying. Shall we.'

They found Jimmy climbing though a window at the back of a house with a for sale sign on the front gate.

Hermione pointed her wand at the door and spoke softly, grinning as it unlatched and they stepped inside behind the young man. Ianto's voice soft.

'Perhaps you can explain why you are don't have a key.'

'Jesus Christ how did you do that?' Jimmy clutched his chest. 'You could give someone a bleeding heart attack like that.'

'Hardly likely. Who's house is this?' He began typing into his PDA while waiting for a response. Harry and Hermione fanning out behind him, wands at the ready as they scanned the room for anything magical. A number of items began to glow softly in the dim room.

'What the hell? How are you doing that?'

'Magic.' Ianto deadpanned. 'Who lived here?'

'Some barking old guy. Dead mental he was, always muttering rubbish until he got taken away.'

'So you broke into his home.' Hermione turned her attention to the young man. 'And stole from him?'

'Well he didn't need it did he.'

'You and I are going to have a serious chat about that.'

'You aint my mother lady.'

Ianto stepped between them and stared at Jimmy. 'She isn't, but you will listen to what she has to say. Now I suggest you sit over there.' He pointed at a chair. 'And think very carefully about anything else you've taken out of this house that wasn't sold to Salvatore.'

'There's just a few things at home, gave them to my mam.'

Ianto rolled his eyes at the surly tone. 'Then perhaps you should go with Hermione to retrieve them since I'm guessing you live near here.'

Jack leaned against a wall and grinned. 'Ianto, when this is finished you and I need to have a little chat.'

Ianto turned and raised an eyebrow. 'Something amiss Sir?'

'Not at all, I'm just finding this commanding side of you very erotic.'

'As you wish Sir.'

Jack watched as Ianto and Harry scanned each room and wearing iridescent gloves they began collecting an assortment of items into a suitcase that didn't look up to the task until he had a peak.

'It's bigger on the inside that.'

Harry grinned. 'I love magic.'

'Knew a guy with a police box that was bigger on the inside.'

This time Harry frowned. 'Why'd anyone want to enchant one of them?'

'It wasn't enchanted, it's alien tech.'

He shrugged as he resumed carefully packing each item they located. 'Aliens.'

'You believe in dragons.'

'Well yeah.' Harry said. 'But I've seen dragons.'

The three men where finished sweeping the ground floor when Hermione returned with a chastised looking Jimmy.

'She went right spare at me she did.'

'That's hardly my fault.' Hermione pointed out. 'How did you think she was going to react when she found out you had given her stolen goods.'

'She wasn't supposed to find out was she.' Jimmy scuffed his foot and glared sullenly at her. 'I was just trying to do something nice for her wasn't I.'

'Perhaps she had a point when she suggested you could put your energy into finding a job rather than empty houses to rob.'

'Well I'm not going to break in when someone's home am I.'

Jack's laughter at the obviousness of the boy's statement interrupted them.

Jimmy looked at him and glared. 'What?'

'You know Sir.' Ianto stepped up to Jack, his voice soft. 'Perhaps we could use someone with his skill set at the Hub.'

'We have alien tech that will unlock any door and you have your wand thing which I'm finding seriously cool by the way.'

'You need to stop hanging out with Owen if you're going to start saying things like that. He could start by mucking out Janet's cell and helping me look after Myfanway and general chores like that.'

'Like a cleaning lady?'

'It's not something I have time to do every day, despite what Gwen and Owen seem to think my job is.'

Jack sighed. 'Yeah, I'm going to have to have a serious conversation with that woman, she actually thought she was second in command.'

'That's not the only liberty she thinks she should be taking, Sir.'

'Tell you what, we'll give the boy a trial, if he actually wants a job. And you can tell me what liberties Gwen's taking because I am finding you to be rather hot right now and I'd like to explore that more.'

Ianto laughed. It was delicious and sent shivers down the older man's spine along with the look he was giving him as he leaned in.

'Of course, Sir.' Ianto purred before pulling back and addressing Harry and Hermione. 'Shall we head upstairs while Jack talks to Jimmy?'

They completed their sweep of the house and Harry and Hermione left with a promise of dinner back at Ianto's. To debrief and reflect on interdepartmental cooperation and Harry suspected for Hermione to spend time going though Ianto's library. The two aurors left with their suitcase firmly locked and Jack and Ianto took Jimmy back to the Hub with them after he accepted their generous offer of a job in lieu of reporting him to the police.

\----------------------------

Dinner at Ianto's house was filled with good food and a conversation Jack never thought he'd ever be part of as he shoved a warm roll into his mouth 'So the guy who owned the house.'

'Pensive Pendragon.' Hermione supplied.

'With a name like that no wonder he was twitchy.'

'Table manners Jack, we're putting that on the list.' Ianto intoned as he cut his roast chicken into delicate, bite sized pieces.

Hermione laughed. 'He was practically a squib. Um, that's someone born to a magical family with no magical ability.' She explained for Jack's benefit. 'Turns out he was rather bitter about it.'

'He must have had some magic to curse his belongings.' Harry reached for the gravy.

'Preliminary reports indicate most of it looked like old curse work so he may have just inherited them like that.'

'So it wasn't some big conspiracy to rain doom on Cardiff after all.' Jack stated simply.

'Nope.' Ianto replied.

'Well I'm glad I now know your big secret Ianto Jones and I've enjoyed meeting you two as well.' Jack smiled at Harry and Hermione.

'I'm just glad we figured it all out and no one else got hurt.' Hermione added. 'It was lovely to work with you. But I will be glad to get home.'

'Before you do go, we've got a gift for each of you.' Jack exchanged a look with Ianto who pulled two gift bags out from, he didn't want to know where.

'I got you a smart phone each and tweaked them slightly.'

Harry took his from the bag and groaned at the excitement on Hermione's face as she found the instruction manual. 'You've done it now.'

'I wanted an easier way for you to get in touch with us if you need our help in the future.'

'It's bloody brilliant, thanks.' Hermione grinned.

Harry groaned. 'You know you sounded just like Ron when you said that.'

'He is my husband.'

Jack saw Ianto smiling and found himself wanting to bask in that smile for as long as the Welsh wizard would let him. Figuring out the puzzle before him had worked out better than he could have ever imagined. Reaching out he nudged Ianto's knee with his own and was rewarded with a wink which whispered promises of things they might be getting up to once their new friends left. And he couldn't wait.


End file.
